


A Vesuvian Affair

by Alistairz



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Asra x Julian, Asrian, Dom and Sub, Eventual Smut, Gay, Julian x Asra, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Slow Burn, Smut, Tragic Romance, blowjob, delay/denial, handjob, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistairz/pseuds/Alistairz
Summary: When Asra finds Julian drunken and fallen to the street, he quickly swoops him up and takes him home. The more they talk, the more is uncovered; as regrets are spilled and feelings exposed, the two find them selves in a rather... uncourtly situation. Do they use their better judgement, or will they cave? Find out in this head-canon retelling- what TRULY happened between Julian and Asra all those years ago?
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 64





	A Vesuvian Affair

Julian stumbled and tripped over the cobblestone streets, vision hazed and mind frothy. For the past week every evening for him was spent in this manner, having a few too many drinks with his old comrades at the Raven. He was frustrated, puzzled, and in pain. Day by day the cure for the plague seemed to slip further and further out of his reach, his eye leaping to a deeper shade of red by the second. To him, a constant reminder of turmoil, heartache, and failure. He knelt down to a rain barrel resting on the side of the curb and splashed his face with the icy cold water, ripples distorting the moonlit reflection it had displayed. “Pitiful” was all his thoughts could conjure. Just simply.. pitiful. He stood up and squinted his eyes shut “No bother..” he thought to himself, straightening his tailcoat. “No bother at all!” He called, not realizing he was now speaking aloud. Before he knew it he was swaying. With a loud thud, he had tripped; head slamming into the curb. In a fight for consciousness he lost- and everything went dark. 

The rain was beating down violently, each drop feeling like a slap to the face as the world began to clear itself once again. A muffled voice could be heard screaming the man’s name;  
“Julian.. Julian..”  
His eyes slowly opened, shutting closed again quickly upon rain hitting his vision. He tried to push himself up and failed, falling back down to the concrete. The warm tone was familiar, too familiar.  
“A- Asra? What are you..” his sentence was cut off by a stabbing pain from his left temple; a stifled yelp echoed through the alleyway. 

“I thought I’d find you here, Ilya.” His voice was stern, yet a smile of sympathy washed over his face. He extended a hand to a rather sheepish Julian who grasped it firmly, raising himself up and slumping against Asra’s shoulder. 

“You need to stop finding me like this, it’s getting rather embarrassing to be quite honest” he attempted to joke, the frigid pain in his voice beginning so soften. He quietly inhaled the comforting scent of sage from Asra’s worn and tethered jacket. 

“If I wasn’t saving you, I do believe by now you would be six feet under, doctor” he teased back. “Now in all seriousness, that fall was no minor injury. I’m taking you back to the shop to rest up, like it or not”

Julian raised a bloodied eyebrow and smirked. “Now I won’t argue with that, if you’re taking me home” he said suavely before being punched in the arm by an unamused Asra. 

“Don’t test me Ilya, you’re lucky we’re partners” he rolled his eyes before lifting more of Julian’s weight onto his shoulders. “Speaking of which, you’re going to be laid off soon if you keep drinking till dawn like this. You need to return to work Julian, even if you’re hurting. Nadia knows no lenience when it comes to the productivity of her staff.” 

Julian huffed sadly and blew a piece of hair out of his face, the two beginning to slowly walk down the street; he himself limping. It had been four months since his apprentice died, and the memory still haunted him more than he could bear. All he wanted to do was to forget.. he couldn’t save them. But, as Asra had once told him, there’s no way to safely undo fate. It just hurt that.. the fate he received was that of death and loss. 

Nearing the soft familiar glow of Asra’s shop, they settled on the doorstep while the magician turned a large brass key into the lock. With a click, the door swung open with a rich creek. As Julian wandered inside the quaint shop, he was swimming with aromas he had missed more than he would’ve ever wanted to admit. Sandalwood, sagebrush, lavender, tea tree.. it all swirled in harmony with the grace of a ballet, the scent of a home he had never had. His dreaming was cut gingerly short by a squeeze of his hand and Asra’s warm grin. 

“Here, let me help you get seated. Those wounds won’t cause any terminal damage, but they sure are nasty Ilya.” He sat the man down on a soft satin sofa with immense care, bringing a wool blanket over his battered legs. “Feeling better already?” Asra chuckled to Julian. 

A warm crimson blush awned beneath his messy red hair as he nodded slowly, grasping hold of the blanket and rubbing it gently between his fingers. “You’re really too kind Asra. You know I can take care of myself, I don’t know why you go through all of this.”

Asra giggled a bit and sighed, taking his coat and hat off. “If you really hated it so much, wouldn’t you have left by now?” He hummed happily, kicking off his sandals. “I’m brewing some tea in the kettle. I’ll pour you a cup if you like.” He moved into the kitchen with a swift grace, putting the metal vessel back on an open flame to heat. 

Julian curled up on the couch, knees tucked to his chest and blanket draped across his large figure. He gazed dreamily into the crackling glow of embers smoldering in the fireplace, the shrill whistle of the teakettle beginning to pierce the silence with a steamy cloud. Before he knew it, Asra was trotting back into the foyer- not only two cups of tea, but jars of rose water and salt crystals as well. He set the heavy tray to rest on a large oak table sitting in front of the couch, adorned with chairs on each side. Asra himself took seat in the one across from Julian, and slid a porcelain mug across the table to his friend. 

“Drink up, its good for you.” Asra’s purple eyes shone with curiosity and passion. 

Julian extended a hand to the cup and brought it to his lips, taking in a sip of the aromatic drink. He quickly retracted his hands and coughed in vulgar distaste, “Asra that’s vile! What ever did you just give me?” He spat with injustice. 

Asra snorted and took a sip of the tea himself, near choking on it with amusement. “It’s only mugwort and yarrow, I could’ve been far meaner” he kicked his feet back and forth in contentment, beginning to pour the rose-water elixir into a small flask. Capping the bottles to herbs and minerals he had mixed in, he extended the vile to Julian. 

“This may hurt a little bit..” he admitted, his magic beginning to swirl around the flask. The liquid began to defy gravity, looping through the air; freeing itself from its glass prison. Snaking up Julian’s body, the elixir began to seep into his wounds. He hissed between his teeth, jaw locked and eyes clenched tight. Within a matter of seconds, the gashes had disappeared. 

Julian raised his once scraped arms in wonderment, twisting to admire every angle. The pain in his head was completely gone- it was as if he was never injured.  
“That was brilliant Asra, thank you.”  
He noticed Asra giggle, his bright purple eyes fixating on his own. There was something about his expression... something soft, something sweet and compassionate. Something... loving? Julian blushed and gave a small defiant grimace at the word. 

Asra’s smile faltered. He sensed an energy from Julian he hadn’t before; it was complicated and true. Passionate and genuine... certainly not in character for the seclusive and frivolous doctor he had come to know from work. 

“Julian...” Asra started before pausing. Julian’s silver eyes were rimmed with tears. 

“Asra I’m so tired of living my life alone.” He choked though sniffles, tears beginning to run down his chiseled cheeks. “It’s always me in the dungeon, me on the run, me who messes up.. I thought I had finally found someone I had grown to care for, who would share my burden...” he couldn’t finish his sentence before he broke into a sob. 

Asra’s eyes widened and he quickly moved to meet Julian’s side. He kneeled in front of the couch and took Julian’s large hand in his own. “Julian none of that was your fault and you know it! Sometimes I believe you simply love to wallow in your own misery” he tried to joke, a feeble smile crossing his face. “What ever has got you on this tangent in the first place?”

Julian took his hand from Asra’s grip. “Are you truly that daft... Asra, you’re intuitive enough to understand, must I spell it out for you?”

Asra’s look was unrelenting. He didn’t move a muscle 

“It’s- it’s you Asra. I don’t know why but you remind me so much of her I can’t get it out of my head. The way you move, the way you laugh.. the playful glimmer in your eyes when in company, it’s nearly too much to stand! Asra when I’m with you, I...” He stopped speaking. He could barely form the words for what he felt, everything was so complicated; it always was. One last tear fell from his cheek, warm against his cool and callused skin. Closing his eyes, he felt a soft and delicate heat cradle his chiseled face. 

“Julian. Please, listen to me. I miss her too, more than I can explain. But there will be a time and place, as fate strings itself, that we shall all meet again; in one way, or another.” His words were allusive, hinting at some strand of knowledge only Asra would have.  
“And honestly.. If I make you feel that way,”  
He began to blush. He knew he shouldn’t be saying this, but something was pushing him to against his better judgement.  
“Then I don’t mind that so much. I’m honored to be able to be that person for you, full heartedly” he murmured out. 

Tears of mixed emotion welled in Julian’s eyes. Before he could stop himself, he had the back of Asra’s head in his right hand- and their lips were pressed against each other. 

The two released from the shortened kiss, Asra’s eyes wide in disbelief. 

“I- I’m sorry Asra I don’t know what just came over me...” Julian stammered in embarrassment. He searched for words but couldn’t find any

Asra met Julian’s eyes with his own and for moments all that could be heard was the breath of the two men mixing with the crackling fire. Before either of them could rationalize what was happening, Asra grabbed Julain’s face and pulled him back in. 

Shocked, Julian pushed himself upwards, meeting the heat of Asra’s body. After their lips met several more times, Julian slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. The hot swell of the muscle glided and intertwined across Asra’s, their tastes meshing passionately. 

Asra moved his hand behind his partner’s head and ran his fingers through the thick red hair, grasping it tightly and giving it a tug. Julian moaned into the kiss, chest pounding. They broke free once more, their faces burning red. 

“Asra..” Julian started, avoiding direct eye contact with him. “I need... more of you... please...” he spat out in quite a sheepish manner. He clenched his eyes shut, nervous to hear the response. 

“Julian I’m shocked!” Asra gasped in bewilderment, but his expression soon changed into something far more complicated. His brow furrowed and his eyes drew concerned. The man on top of him gently grabbed his face and turned it towards him, forcing their gazes to meet. “You didn’t just say... are you sure about this?” He asked uneasily. “You’re really emotional right now. You can’t be thinking straight,” he urged. 

Julian took a deep breath. “Asra, ever since we met I’ve admired you,” he began. “With every new patient we helped my affections grew and grew.. I always knew it was met by relative annoyance by you, but for some reason today that has changed! You’ve treated me differently, you’ve cared for me with a tenderness you’ve never shown me before. Asra, this is what I’ve been dreaming of since day one. Please, humor me. Just this once” he pleaded, raising his hand to cup Asra’s cheek. 

Asra grimaced in frustration. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but why did he want to so badly? This wasn’t like him. What was it about Julian that made him so... so morally weakened? Is that the way to put it? He was lost in thought. “I shouldn’t give in.. I should stay strong.. for both of our sakes...” he slowly looked down at Julian’s begging eyes and blushing face. “But by god, you’re making me feel so weak” he declared under his breath, grabbing Julian by the hand and yanking him up off the couch. 

Julian stumbled in surprise but quickly began to smirk. “Great choice, magician.” he said cockily, feet running quickly to catch up with Asra’s pull. The shorter man led him up a set of oak wooden stairs opening to a narrow yet long and turning hallway. The trip was invigorating, the muted colors of the musky shop blurring as they ran. Quickly, they turned into a dark room. Asra let go of Julian’s hand. 

He moved over to the dark silhouette of a bedside table and cranked a small dial, a tiny flame bursting from the maneuver. One by one, soft oil lamps lit the room. The small abode was covered in tapestries, scarves, and quilts. It smelled of patchouli and lavender, and the heat from the fireplace below warmed it to a toasty coziness. A small window was a gateway to the outside- where Julian noticed that the rain had changed to snow. “It’s.. beautiful” he said under his breath. 

Asra responded with a gentle smile. “You.. really think so?” He asked, flattered. He hadn’t heard Julian talk in this manner before. He was always so.. intense, demanding. “I suppose the work environment I had always known him to be in was more stressful than I assumed...” he thought to himself. He looked at Julian’s sparking eyes with near guilt. “Ilyushka.. I’m sorry if I’ve ever mistreated you” he said miserably. Why did all of this just wash over him now?

Julian turned, caught off guard at his name being used. “Asra..” he moved towards the shorter man and took his hands, bringing them to his chest. “I don’t blame you. I shouldn’t have been pursuing you in the heat of the plague. You were stressed. It wasn’t right. I hope.. that that still isn’t the case” he trailed off. “...is it?” He squeezed the small hands in his own. 

Asra closed his eyes. Nothing was speaking to him. Not fate, nor the cards. This was his decision to make. “There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” He said slowly, softly. He looked up at Julian in question who nodded solemnly. “That’s all that’s needed then.” 

Julian’s heart was in his stomach as Asra led him over to the bed. Was this actually happening? Jesus Christ, him and his big mouth. He always talked so much game.. said things cunning and daring and suave, but how much of that did he actually mean?! Now that it was actually happening.. he was shy, even nervous. He sat himself down on the bed and loosened his shirt collar. 

Asra approached him nearly in a prowl. “You know, Devorak, it’s been a long time since I’ve done anything so risky.. I hate to admit it, but you’ve gotten me quite excited” he cooed, running his hands over Julain’s shoulders through his top. 

Julian trembled underneath the touch and looked askance, crossing his legs. What the hell, was this even Asra anymore? The heat between the two of them began to swell, the magician quickly grabbing him and pulling him close. He put his lips to Julian’s ear. 

“You like being controlled, don’t you doctor?” He whispered, teasing his earlobe with his tongue. 

Julian held back a gasp and melted into the bedsheets, shuttering. “Asra this isn’t fair, this came out of nowhere!” he yelped, his partner biting down on the thin flesh. 

“As far as I’m concerned, Julian, you’re the one who brought this out of nowhere.” He smiled and winked. “Do I have your consent to proceed?”

Julian’s mind raced. This was really happening. He needed to respond. He closed his eyes and released his breath. “Yes Asra, you have my consent” he whispered. 

The man in front of him smirked. “Good, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” He said sweetly and contently before pushing Julian to the bed with force. “Now take off your clothes, will you? I assume you won’t be needing them” he hummed with pleasure to a cowardly Julian below him. 

The redhead swallowed deeply. He needed to regain his authority. “If you’re so eager for them off, why don’t you help me out?” He tiptoed around his words. To his delight, Asra was caught off guard- but it didn’t last long. 

“With pleasure,” he cooed before slipping his fingers underneath Julian’s shirt. His pale skin was warm and flush underneath the fabric, untouched and begging for attention. Asra quickly undid the buttons and tossed the chiffon garment aside. Quickly, he threw off his own shirt as well- exposing his soft caramel colored skin to the man beneath him. 

Julian’s chest rose and fell with his deep breaths of excitement and vigor. His hands rose to trace the figure of Asra’s torso, chiseled and muscular. “You’re beautiful Asra.. im not kidding when I say you’re a work of art” Julian complimented in awe. 

Asra blushed and shifted “hey now, don’t go all sappy on me all of the sudden” he tried to banter. Shaking the thought from his head he brought his hands to Julian’s chest, giving his pecs a firm squeeze. 

“Ah!” Julian gasped, not expecting the sudden contact. Asra began to massage the sensitive area, sitting himself to straddle one of Julian’s legs. Teasingly he bucked his hips up, the fabric of their pants rubbing against each other and generating heat. 

Julian squirmed underneath his weight “ngh Asra..” he bucked his own hips in response. He desperately tried to cross his legs in defense. To his dismay, Asra stopped him right in his tracks

“Oh Julian, you asked for it so cockily earlier! Could it be that you’ve bitten off more than you can chew?” He smirked, taking his nipples between two fingers and pinching down. 

Julian gasped out “nagh okay okay!” He patented, chest heaving. He looked down his body, realizing in embarrassment that he was already hard. The feeling was unbearable, heat rising between his legs where he was typically cool-skinned and chilled. 

Asra kissed Julian’s collarbone and trailed his hand down the man’s stomach. He was less toned than Asra, stomach sinking a bit where his rib cage ended. Despite this, there was still muscle prominence; soft and delicate. His fingers danced along his happy trail, stopping at the waistband of his pants- he had noticed the bulge. 

“Oh, what’s this now Ilya?” He smirked, gingerly placing his hand on his crotch. 

Julian flinched and bit his lips, expression desperate and begging. “Asra please..”

Asra squeezed his hand down on Julian’s member, producing a rolling moan from his throat. “You like that, doctor?” He rubbed his hand back and forth on the concealed erection with heavy pressure. 

“God please, stop teasing me.. I need you Asra, I need you to please me” he moaned in a whine, beginning to sniffle. He raised his hips to rut himself against Asra’s belly desperately. 

“Then let’s take off these pants, shall we?” He cooed down, slipping his warm and nimble fingers below the waistband. His hands slithered down Julian’s thighs and playfully caressed his inner legs, watching them twitch and tremble with great amusement. 

“This is all just an entertaining game to you, isn’t it?” Julian huffed stubbornly, secretly eating up the torture. 

Asra smiled, pulling down Julian’s pleather pants. “Perhaps. But would you really be so opposed to that if it were the case? By the looks of this,” he took hold on Julian’s cock, now only concealed by a thin spandex. “You seem to be enjoying it quite well” 

Julian’s member throbbed. He hid his face with his arm and bit down on his skin, desperately trying to hold back agonizing moans. Through his briefs, a damp ring of pre-cum had begun to form. 

Asra brought his lips to the concealed hard-on and parted them, sharing the warmth of his intimacy. He kissed the fabric and nuzzled it gently with his nose before pulling it down in the same manner he did the pants. Within seconds, his partner was fully exposed. 

“You’re beautiful, Ilya..” he remarked, breaking character. It was true, the full picture of his body was slender- delicate. He gently set his hands on Julian’s stomach and traced the shivering figure. His hands moved further down, and further down still- until they had found themselves at the base of his member once more. With one more consenting look to Julian, he took him in his hands and begun to stroke. 

Julian groaned at the sensation, it was satisfying beyond belief. It felt like every sense in his body was on end, multiplied to the utmost degree. As Asra’s pumping on his shaft began to increase, he lowered his mouth to Julian’s head and sank down. More shuttering cries came from the submissive, thrusting his hips upwards as a plea to receive more. 

“Asra,, please...” he moaned breathily, muscles beginning to tense as he grew to reach his climax. “Asra I-!”

The white-haired man raised his head and released himself from Julian’s throbbing member- his whole body squirming uncomfortably underneath him. Julian’s eyes begged and pleaded, a deep whimper beginning to emerge from his throat. Before long, he was whining. 

“Asra w- why would you..” he choked out, cock pulsing hard. He squeezed his legs together pitifully. 

Asra chuckled with a low purr. “You know I’m not that easy, Julian. I like to have my fun.” He said, prowling up to the shuttering man beneath him. He brought his mouth to the crook of his neck, pale skin flushed pink underneath his lips. Flicking his tongue, he bit down. 

Julian groaned loudly, a stream of blood trickling from the bite. Slowly the thick, red liquid rolled over his collar bone and stained his chest. His heaving body crashed back into the bed, the support of his arms failing. Asra released the clench of his jaws and spit, smearing blood across his chin. 

“You like the pain, don’t you Julian? You like suffering, being denied of your right to pleasure. Hmhm..” he smirked. “You know, I’m starting to quite enjoy this role. I never thought I would be one for this quite of... entertainment” he concluded his banter. 

Julian choked out a sputter of air, tears rolling down his face. 

“yes... yes I do.”

His voice was pitiful and small, no longer daunting and frivolous as it typically held. He was at the mercy of the magician, ready to obey his every command... and to him, to his utter shock, it was intoxicating. 

Asra grabbed Julian’s hair and yanked it hard, the redhead gasping and tears continuing to roll. 

“Turn over, face down.” Asra commanded with a newfound authority. 

Julian quickly obeyed, shyly turning himself over. Without warning, his ass was grabbed and pulled up into the air with warm hands.. hot hands.. 

“NAGH!” Julian yelped, shocked by the heat. Where Asra had grabbed him now lay two burn marks, stinging in the shape of his hands. 

Asra admired his work, humming happily to himself. “I suppose that spell isn’t just useful for chilly hands in the winter, huh doctor?” He teased. “Now, come over and watch me.” 

Julian maneuvered his body to slouch on the bed, facing Asra. His hips hurt where he was burned, yet it felt fantastic... only something he would dream of on those sleepless nights, waking up frustrated and alone. It wasn’t long before his thoughts were interrupted- Asra was undoing his pants. 

“Don’t take your eyes off me. Test it and you’ll be punished” he spat, slipping the garment down his legs and tossing it to the side. With the loose fabric of his pants gone, his true figure was revealed. The shape of his shaft was outlined by the thin material of his briefs, dripping and firm. He brought his hand to himself and gave it a squeeze, beginning to rub through the fabric. He moaned lightly, face blushing and eyes locked on Julian. 

Julian nearly suffocated with the weight of the sight in front of him. “Oh god.. he’s actually touching himself in front of me.. to me...” He thought, heart pounding inside his chest. All he could do was watch, mind hazed with lust. 

Asra fueled with how much this man was enjoying the show. Thoughts in the back of his head told him to listen to his better judgement, to end this affair- but god, it was too good. He couldn’t pass it up, just this once. He pulled the waistband down and around his ankles, throwing his underwear to the floor. He grabbed his cock in his hand aggressively, beginning to pump his hand with force. He gasped and called out, moaning with a feminine tongue. 

Julian couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped over, sticking his ass in the air and pressing against Asra’s stomach. “I want to feel you inside me, please...” he ground against the bedsheets with agony. “Please, please fill me”

Asra smiled mischievously. “If you insist, then i suppose as such. God, you’re so needy for me aren’t you?” He cooed, bringing his mouth to Julian’s entrance. “I’m only preparing you because I’m nice,” he said, before pushing his tongue in. 

Julian gasped and shuttered, melting into the sheets. Asra’s tongue was warm and wet, filling his pulsing hole with a swelling heat. He thrust into the bedsheets, pre-cum spilling from his prolonged erection- screaming for release. 

The magician raised his head back up, wiping his mouth. “Are you ready, doctor?” He asked, taking his member in his hand and pressing it against his ass teasingly. 

Julian nodded into the pillow, fiery red with blush. With no further warning, Asra’s cock slid inside him. 

Julian groaned out loudly, his sound filling the room. Asra pulled his length half way out, thrusting himself back in in with force. A wet slap followed by a yelling cry was all that could be heard in the quiet shop. 

Asra stroked Julian’s flushed back with a delicate hand. “Are you Alright Julian?”

The redhead shuttered and coughed into the sheets, trying his best to talk “Yes I’m okay, just please let me adjust first” he trembled into the bedsheets, member twitching and dripping. 

Asra slowly pushed himself into Julian, meeting the hilt- his groin pressed firmly against his back. “Would you mind if I...” he grabbed his shaft and ran his fingers across the hard-on, “touch you here?”

Julian ground his hips into Asra’s hand, whining from the sensation. “Please Asra, please satisfy me.. let me feel you inside and out”

Asra hummed and pressed his warm face against Julian’s cool skin. “Gosh, you’re just so pitiful. I bet all of Vesuvia can hear your cries, hm doctor?” He rubbed his thumb forcefully on Julian’s dripping head. The man moaned out in pleasure, leg twitching. “I’m going to move again, I think you’ve adjusted to my size.. would you agree?” 

Julian struggled to give an answer. All he could manage was to whine, arching his back inwards to meet Asra’s touch with no control. 

“That must be my que then” Asra cooed with a smile. He began to slowly rock his hips inside his submissive. “Fuck, Julian..” he breathed, face red hot. “Who would’ve guessed by your ice cold skin that you’d be so unbelievably hot on the inside!” He ground himself further into his cave, still stroking the doctor with his hand. 

Julian gasped and groaned, his voice jumping to shockingly feminine register. “A- Asra I- NGH!” The slaps started to pick up readily. “Fuckk Asra, god you feel fantastic!” He breathed in and out quickly and heavily. 

Asra bit his lip as he thrust himself, gasping as he tried to maintain both his hip pattern and his hand. “You’re so- beautiful..” he strained out, using his other hand to claw his way down the man’s pale skin. 

Julian choked out out a weary cry as blood rose to the surface of his flesh, the area red and irritated marking Asra’s trail. “I’m not gonna last much longer like this!” He wailed to the man filling him up. 

Asra huffed and grabbed Julian’s hips with both hands. “Then let’s finish this!” He shouted, ramming himself into Julian faster and faster. Rotating himself inside of him he pounded his partner’s prostate, Julian sobbing into the bed covers as his whole body began to shake into climax. Asra jolted and released with a screaming cry, his cum filling the man’s every crevasse. 

Julian sniffled and shuttered, gasping loudly with each inhale. Asra pulled out of him slowly, his body collapsing in a mess of his own semen. Asra threw himself down next to Julian, panting and out of breath. He turned his head and looked at his partner, who had a small wry smile on his tear-stained face. 

Asra didn’t quite understand why in this moment, but he reached his hand out to hold Julian’s face and wipe his tears. Could he...? no he couldn’t possibly. “This can’t be love- can it?” He whispered to himself, Julian’s big grey eyes opening slowly to meet his own- his heart skipped a beat. 

Julian reached his arm up to hold Asra’s hand resting on his face. “Thank you, Asra. This is a gift I could never be able to repay you for”

Asra closed his eyes and snuggled up to Julian, inhaling his scent. It was wine.. wolfsbane and rainwater.... the combination was simply beautiful. “Julian, I don’t know where this will go- or even what this is. We may regret it, we may not..”

Julian watched him in a solemn anticipation “yes..”

“But I want you to know,” he started. “I’ve always valued you strongly. I think.. you’re handsome and the way you speak is beautiful, and your dedication to your work is undeniable.” He seemed uncomfortable saying the words, though they were genuine. “I want to see where this goes. The worst that can happen is that we part ways, is that not true?” He awaited Julian’s response, nervous. 

Julian sighed and smiled. “I want to see where this goes too, Asra. If you think you can handle me that is” he joked. 

“We’ll see about that!” Asra joshed in return, the two of them laughing gently. The shorter extended his hand to Julian’s hair, running his fingers through the ginger locks. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
